Before Now and Forever
by rae kim
Summary: Ketika SMP,dulu Ryowook itu yeoja yang terlalu polos hingga dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya apalagi, ketika dia harus berdekatan ataupun berbicara dengan Yesung. Dan Yesung itu adalah namja yang dingin namun di balik sikapnya yang dingin, banyak kehangatan yang tersembunyi dihatinya hingga dia tak bisa mengungkapkan itu kepada orang yang dia sayangi.


Before,now,and forever.

Main Cast: Yewook couple.

Cast: Super Junior Offical Pair dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Warning: Typo, genderswitch,alur yang aneh,pure pair.

Summary: Ketika SMP,dulu Ryowook itu yeoja yang terlalu polos hingga dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya apalagi, ketika dia harus berdekatan ataupun berbicara dengan Yesung. Dan Yesung itu adalah namja yang dingin namun di balik sikapnya yang dingin, banyak kehangatan yang tersembunyi dihatinya hingga dia tak bisa mengungkapkan itu kepada orang yang dia sayangi.

**:YW:**

_**# FLASHBACK.**_

*Seoul 23 Agustus xxxx

Hari ini kelas 9.1 di sekolah SM junior high school sedang mempelajari olahraga lari. Mereka berlari harus satu keliling lapangan SM junior highschool. Lapangan sekolah ini sangatlah besar bisa dikatakan sebesar lapangan bola yang ada di stadion-stadion pada umumnya.

Salah seorang namja berambut hitam yang di ketahui bernama Yesung itu berlari dengan plimplan. Terlihat dari cara larinya, sepertinya dia sudah lelah. Saking berlari tak tahu arah akhirnya Yesung menabrak seorang Yeoja yang sedang lewat di lapang tersebut.

"duug"

Suara itu timbul dari pantat Ryeowook yang sukses menyentuh tanah dan posisinya sekarang tepat berada di bawah Yesung. Bisa dibilang Ryeowook memang jatuh hati pada Yesung, bagaimana tidak iris karamel itu seakan-akan dipenjara oleh obsidian hitam milik Yesung.

"mian Wookie-ah" maaf Yesung kepada Ryeowook. Sambil berdiri dan tak lupa untuk mebantu Ryeowook berdiri.

"ne. Gwencan awh."ringis Ryeowook ketika berdiri.

"Wookie! Ada apa di bokongmu? Omo! Itu kan darah, Yesung kau menabrak Wookie sampai berdarah!" marah Lee Sungmin sahabat Ryeowook ketika Sungmin mendapatkan noda seperti darah di celana olahraga Ryeowook .

Yesung tahu bahwa Yesung menyukai Ryewook. Dia merasa malu karena telah menyakiti yeoja yang sudah mediami hatinya. Diapun berlari kemanapun yang dia mau agar tak bertemu dengan Ryeowook dulu dia tidak tega melihat Ryeowook harus merasa tersakiti olehnya. Sebelum berlari namja itu melihat yeoja itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"HUWEEEEEE Seonsaengnim Yesung menubrukku hingga berdarah" ujar seorang Yeoja berambut coklat madu dengan rambut bob dan berponi .

"Omo! Lapor pada Jung seonsaengnim dan bawa Ryeowook juga Ke UKS agar di obati oleh Jung seongsaenim." perintah Choi seongsaenim sebagai guru olahraga yang bijak.

**#UKS.**

**Yesung POV**

Ketika aku melihatnya dengan mata yang menahan tangisan sungguh itu membuatku tak tahan. Aku berlari bukan sebagai namja yang tidak tahu tanggung jawab kepada yeoja, hanya saja aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan agar membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Aku akui aku memang namja yang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat orang yang aku cintai menangis ataupun kesakitan.

"Ryeowookie apa sebelumnya kau pernah mengalami menstruasi?" bukankah itu suara Jung seongsaenim.

"eopseo Seongsaenim." omo, suara itu, suara yang di keluarkan layaknya seorang anak kecil. Suara yang selalu datang di mimpiku.

"Ketika tadi saya periksa, itu bukan karena kamu jatuh tetapi, karena kamu mengalami menstruasi, maka dari itu tadi saya memberikan pembalut untukmu. Selamat yah kamu sudah dewasa!" jelas panjang lebar dari Jung Seonsaengnim yang dengan ceria menceritakan kejadian ini pada Ryeowookie-ku.

Jadi aku tidak menyakitinya. Jadi berdarah itu bukan karena aku. Jadi dia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa. Oh ayolah wajah imut dan manisnya mebuat tampangnya sangat berbeda jauh dari fakta bahwa dia sudah dewasa. Rasanya aku menjadi salah satu namja yang beruntung di dunia ini.

**Yesung Pov end**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Ketika tadi saya periksa, itu bukan karena kamu jatuh tetapi, karena kamu mengalami menstruasi, maka dari itu tadi saya memberikan pembalut untukmu. Selamat yah kamu sudah dewasa !"

Omo! Tadi Jung Seongsaenim bilang bahwa aku sudah dewasa dan lagi tadi aku sudah menuduh Yesung aku berdarah karena dia. Eotteeokhe? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya apa yang harus ku lakukan. Ya aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

"ne seongsaenim, gomawo" ucapku sambil turun dari kursi dan menundukan kepalaku sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Akhirnya aku sudah dewasa pasti Yesung tidak akan menghinaku Bocah SD lagi heheh :D. Tapi apakah aku harus meminta maaf padanya tadi saja sebelum olahraga dia mengejekku dia tidak meminta maaf padaku bahkan setiap dia menghinaku dia tidak pernah mengucapkan maaf untukku. Tapi kalau aku minta maaf pasti minnie dan Hyukie akan mengejekku dan mereka pasti akan bilang 'tak usah mencari kesempatan Ryeowookie sayang'.

Dan sekarang hal yang membuatku dilema apakah aku harus meminta maaf pada Yesung karena ini bukan karena dia. Tapi aku malu setiap Yesung memanggilku pasti aku langsung gugup dan setelah dia mengejekku aku pasti senang tapi aku pura-pura marah saja tapi kalau Junho yang mengejekku aku sangat marah. Ketika aku menceritakan hal ini pada Minnie dan Hyukkie mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bilang

"mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti."

"Kau ini terlalu polos Wookie. Ku sarankan agar kau tahu tentang perasaanmu kau harus membaca novel-novel romance ataupun fanfiction yang bertemakan romance dan juga Film-film romance bukan teletubies, madagaskar ataupun kartun-kartun dan fantasy."

Demi PSP milik Kyuhyun dongsaengku kalau aku ini ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku dan ingat aku bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai film romance yang kata Eomma banyak adegan yang belum bolehku lihat sampai nanti umurku 17 tahun dan juga aku tidak begitu menyukai membaca sesuatu yang berbau romance dan intinya aku tidak suka hal yang menyangkut romance.

**:YW:**

"Wookie-ah bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Minnie dengan cemas dan di susul dengan anggukan dari Hyukkie.

"Gwencanha, ternyata itu bukan karena Yesung tapi aku.." entah mengapa lidahku serasa berat utuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi ada apa denganmu Ryeowookie?" tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Tapi aku sudah menstruasi dan tadi aku jatuh lalu berdarah bukan karena Yesung tapi karena aku memang sudah waktunya untuk datang bulan." cicitku bercerita sambil malu-malu.

"JINJJA?"teriak Hyukie dan Minnie sangat kencang hingga teman-teman sekelaskupun menoleh ke arah kami bertiga. Otomatis aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku sebagai tanda perminta maafanku atas kelakuan kedua sahabatku ini hingga teman-teman sekelasku merasa terganggu.

"Tak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu, nanti saja kita berteriak-teriak dikamarku sambil melihat MV terbaru dari Super Junior." Omelku pada mereke berdua .

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah datang bulan Wookie?" tanya Minnie dan Hyukkie berbarengan.

"Ya, sekarang Yesung sudah tak bisa menghinaku Bocah SD lagi." ucapku bangga. Walaupun hatiku agak kecewa karena aku mengira-ngira sesudah ini Yesung tidak akan menghinaku.

"Bisa kau ulangi siapa nama yang tadi kau sebut Ryeowookie." titah jahil Hyukkie sambil mencolek-colek pipi tirusku.

Hyukkie masih saja betah mencolek-colek pipiku sambil terus bergumam 'ayo ulangi Wookie' merasakan tingkah laku yang mebosankan seperti itu akupun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu bukannya aku tak mau meminta bantuan kepada Minnie tapi Minnie juga ikut bergumam seperti itu tapi tidak sambil mencolek pipiku.

Setelah aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku karena aku melihat Yesung dan gerombolannya memasuki kelas.

"Hyukie bisakah berhenti mencolek pipiku dan berhenti berkata seperti itu!" lagi-lagi aku marah kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau ingin lakukan uri baby Wook emh?" tanya Hyukkie padaku.

"Apakah kau ingin berbicara dengan Yesung?" sambung Minnie.

Aku hanya menghiraukan dengan apa yang mereka katakan untukku. Perlahan namun pasti langkahku terus berjalan ke arahnya. Dasar jantung yang aneh pasti berdetak lebih cepat setiap aku akan menghampiri Yesung. Dan untungnya dia mengahadap ke belakang dari arahku jadi dia tidak melihat wajahku bukan.

"Yesung-ah!" panggilku kepadanya. Dalam hati aku berdo'a semoga saja akan berjalan dengan lancar. "Mianhae sebenarnya aku berdarah bukan karenamu" .

**Ryeowook POV end**

**Yesung POV**

"Yesung-ah!" bukankah ini suara Ryeowook."Mianhae sebenarnya aku berdarah bukan karenamu." hey pasti ini Ryeowook yang berkata. Karena Ryeowook yang mengajakku bicara jadi aku lebih baik menoleh padanya.

"Lalu?" jawabku singkat. Ya! Kenapa mesti aku balas dengan singkat pertanyaannya dasar Yesung babo.

"Asalkan kau harus memenuhi syarat dariku!" ucapnya dengan mata yang memohon dan itu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Memang apa syaratnya Bocah SD?" ucapku datar. Mengapa? Mau dikemanakan image cool milkku ini kalau aku harus beribut-beribut seperti orang gila.

"kau jangan mengejekku anak SD lagi ara?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang berharap dan itu membuatku harus mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya.

memang benar kata orang-orang 'lebih baik memandang seseorang yang kita sukai dari jauh. Karena kita bisa memandangnya sepuas kita tanpa perlu kita khawatirkan seseorang yang kita suka mendengar degup jantung dan juga melihat tingkah kita yang menjadi aneh'.

"Karena aku sudah dewasa tahu." oh ayolah Ryeowookie aku bahkan sudah mengetahui hal ini terlebih dahulu dari kedua temanmu yang tak kalah berisik darimu.

"Tapi bagiku kau tetaplah anak SD yang imut Ryeowook-ah." ucap mulutku dengan lancar, padahal aku tidak mengintruksikan mulutku untuk berbicara seperti itu dan tanpa ku suruh pula bibir ini melemparkan senyumku dan satu lagi pandangankupun teralihkan padanya dan terus menatapnya.

Bahkan sekarang aku melihat rona di pipi tirus itu. Bagiku itu terlihat lebih manis untuknya. Aku bersyukur karena tuhan telah memberikan hidup untukku dan aku tahu apa alasannya itu, yaitu untuk melihat malaikat kecil di depanku ini.

"YA! Kau tak ada kapoknya yah Kim Jongwoon!" ucap dia menahan marahnya yang tentu membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Terserah padamu Bocah SD." dan kenapa lagi aku tak bisa bertingkah lembut seperti tadi.

**Yesung's POV end**

**Ryeowook's POV**

"Tapi bagiku kau tetaplah Bocah

SD yang imut Ryeowook-ah."

Mwo? Apa dia bilang? Aku imut?. Kenapa ketika Yesung yang memujiku ada sesuatu yang berbeda, jantungku berdegup lebih cepat, dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Ada apa ini ya tuhan?. Aku takut wajahku memerah seperti ketika Donghae memuji Hyukjae ataupun ketika bagaimana aku menceritakan pada Sungmin bila Kyuhun bercerita padaku Sungmin itu, dia adalah noona yang cantik. Dan aku lihat tatapannya begitu lembut. Andaikan aku bisa melihat wajahnya setiap hari seperti ini. Senyuman itu, tatapan itu. Tapi itu mebuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"YA! Kau tak ada tak kapoknya yah Kim Jongwoon!" ucapku pura-pura marah karena aku harus menahan malu yang melanda diriku.

"Terserah padamu Bocah SD." ucapnya dingin dan sedikit kasar lebih tepatnya terlalu sakastik.

Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Padahal aku masih ingin melihat wajahnya seperti tadi. Kenapa sikap dinginnya kembali, aku membenci hal ini tapi bagiku Yesung itu adalah namja yang unik. Tadi dia betingkah dingin lalu hangat lalu dingin lagi, unik bukan?

"Dasar namja aneh!" ujarku sebagai penutup dan berjalan sambil menghentakan kakiku sebagai tanda aku kesal padanya, atau lebih tepatnya lagi berpura-pura kesal.

Aku terus berjalan dengan menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Aku berfikir pasti Sungmin dan Hyukjae akan bawel dan menanyakan apa saja yang tadi aku bicarakan dengannya. Bahkan ketika aku sudah sampai di tempat dudukku yang tepat berada di tengah antara mereka berdua, mereka seperti sudah menunggu untuk mendapat bagaiman ceritanya tadi. Bagaimana pasti mereka akan menertawakanku.

"Ryeowook apa saja yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan namja bermata sipit itu?" tanya Hukjae layaknya megintrogasi seorang penjahat dan penjahatnya itu adalah aku.

"Iya bagaimana ?" sambung Sungmin yang terdengar dari nadanya ketika dia berbicara bahwa dia sangat penasaran.

"emh.. 'kriiiiiiing'." ucapku terpotong karena bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

Terimakasih tuhan kau menyelamatkanku dari dua sahabatku ini yang kelewatan ingin tahu soal ini. Dan kulihat dari mimik wajah mereka sekarang ini sangat sangat terlihat kecewa. Tapi setelah Jung seongsaengnim keluar dari kelas ini dan mempelajari tentang alam. Tapi kenapa sekolah tidak ada yang membahas tentang infotaiment yah?.

**Ryeowook's POV end**

Skip time.

**Normal POV**

Sekolah SM junior high school akhirnya sudah pulang. Semua kelas sudah kosong hanya di kelas 9.1 saja yang masih penuh murid-muridnya walaupun penuh dengan murid-muridnya tapi tak ada gurunya dan yang terlihat memimpin dikelas itu adalah Lee Hoya ketua kelas yang berbicara. Tapi jumlah murid di sekolah ini terlihat berkurang satu orang. Tak ada namja dengan rambutnya yang hitam dan bermodel sedikit berantakan yaitu Yesung.

"Jadi di sini siapa yang hebat memasak kue?" tanya Hoya kepada seluruh murid yang berada di kelas.

"Aku bisa membuat kue, apalagi itu di buat untuk ulang tahun Yesung pasti akan lebih enak" jawab dari salah satu teman di kelas itu yaitu Park Sunyoung.

"Hah! Kau bilang kuemu itu enak Sunyoung-ah?" tanya Krystal sahabat dari Sunyoung sendiri dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut. "Tekstur kuemu saja seperti styrofoam lalu rasanya juga tidak manis." sambung Krystal dan masih tidak menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ya sudah berarti, lebih baik Sunyoung jangan membuat kue untuk Yesung. Jadi siapa yang akan membuat kue untuk Yesung?" ucap Hoya masih kebingungan.

"Hoya! Hoya-ah! Ryeowook sebenarnya bisa membuat kue bahkan dia sangat hebat dalam hal urusan di dapur." teriak Hyukjae kepada Hoya.

"Ya! Hyukjae-ah aku, aku tak bisa membuat kue, dan Hoya-ah aku tak bisa membuat kue yah, jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk membuat kue yah Hoya." elak Ryeowook dan di akhiri dengan permohonan.

"Tapi aku pernah memakan kue buatan Ryeowook dan itu enak, ketika aku ada di rumahnya." ucap salah satu teman Ryeowook.

"Jadi kita tetapkan yang membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Yesung besok adalah Ryeowook" ucap Hoya dengan yakin.

"Hoya-ah tap.." elak Ryeowook tapi kalimat itu menjadi gantung karena Hoya memotong perkataan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak menerima ganggu gugat darimu bocah SD!" seru Hoya tak mau tahu.

"Lee Hoya-ah!" marah Ryeowook.

**:YW:**

Semua murid di kelas itu sudah keluar dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan pulang. Terlihat ada tiga yeoja dengan wajah yang bingung dan seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka sekarang lebih memilih menyimpang ke sebuah tempat pernak-pernik lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku akan membeli apa yah untuk Yesung nanti, apa aku harus memberi pemanas untuk membuat sifat dinginnya hilang yah?" canda Hyukjae pada kedua sahabatya itu.

"menurutku tak perlu karena pemanas Yesung adalah Ryeowook." jawab dari Sungmin dan itu membuat wajah Ryeowook menjadi merah dan Hyukjae langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Merekapun berpencar mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan hingga merekapun bertemu di kasir dengan senyum sumringah sambil meneneteng belanjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Semoga Yesung suka dengan apa yang kita beli untuknya." ujar Sungmin secara tiba-tiba.

"jadi kau akan membuat kue untuknya Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Sungmin dan Hyukjae barengan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." keluh Ryeowook

"Tapi kau senangkan bocah SD?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menggerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya!kau ini jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Keluh Ryeowook pada Hyukjae dan Hyukjae hanya tertawa membalas itu.

"Jadi malam ini kau akan membuat kue itu Ryeowookie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, tapi setelah kita bernyanyi dan menari album baru Super Junior yah."

**:YW:**

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Ryeowook dan

"Wookie-ah , apa kau sadar potongan baru di single bonamana Yesung Super Junior sama seperti Yesung yang ada di sekolah kita?" tanya Hyukjae

"Dan apakah kalian juga menyadari kalau Yesung Super Junior mirip dengan Yesung yang ada di sekolah kita?" sambung Ryeowook dengan mata yang menerawang.

"Selain itu namanya juga samakan? Biasa di panggil Yesung dan bernama asli Kim Jongwoon." Tebak Hyukjae telak.

"Dari pada memikiran itu lebih baik kita lihat MV no other sajakan?" ajak Sungmin sambil mengambil remote teve dari tangan Hyukjae.

"YA! Tak usah mengambilnya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu Lee Sungmin!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Neo katheun saram tto eopseo juwireul deolob..."

BRUUUK

seketika nyanyian mereka terhenti karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba.

Setelah terbukanya pintu berwarna putih itu nampaklah seorang namja berwajah stoic berkulit putih pucat dan berambut sewarna dengan Ryeowook. Ketika melihat namja tersebut Lee Sungmin langsung terlihat rona merah di pipinya. Setelah menyadari pasti pipinya berwarna merah dengan cara memegang pipinya yang dirasakan memanas dia lebih memilih berbicara dengan Hyukjae.

"Sungmin-ah pasti kau gugup."ucap Hyukjae hampir berbisik hingga Ryeowook tak bisa mendengar.

"Ryewook Noona, tolong nyalakan musiknya jangan terlalu keras aku jugakan sedang berlatih dance lagu Super Junior tapi bukan yang no other." ucap namja tersebut.

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun dongsaengku yang berobesesi untuk menjadi seorang anggota boyband terkenal, lebih baik kita menari bersama?" ucap Ryeowook dingin dan tanpa menyadari aura disekitar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi berbeda. Tersirat dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka sekarang sedang gugup.

"Andwae aku bukan sedang berlatih lagu no other tapi aku sedang berlatih bonamana, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja!" ucap Kyuhun dongsaeng Ryeowook sambil menutup pintunya kembali.

Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti tadi. Ryeeowook hanya mengerenyit bingung serta melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang memang cukup aneh Sungmin yang hanya terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan Hyukjae yang sambil mengelitiki Sungmin dan berkata

"Hayo! Itu adiknya Ryeowook loh jadi kamu harus izin dulu!"

"Lalu kalau Kyuhyun adikku memang Minnie harus izin apa?" tanya Ryeowook Bingung dan sangat polos.

"A..aniya! itu Hyukkie saja yang asal bicara Ryeowookie sayang." jawab Sungmin sambil menahan gugupnya.

"Yasudah lebih baik kita bernyanyi lagikan?" ajak Hyukjae yang sudah merasakan aura berbeda di sekitar Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu pada akhirnya Ryeowook,Sungmin dan Hyukjae menari-nari sambil bernyanyi layaknya orang-orang yang sedang menonton konser. Mereka bernyanyi dan menari sambil menggoyangkan light stick Super Junior yang berawarna pearl shappire blue.

"Aigoo~ baru seperti ini saja sudah melelahkan. Oh ya Ryeowook-ah apa saja yang yang tadi kau bicara dengan Yesung?" keluh dan tanya Hyukjae pada Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya membicarakan hal yang sederhana dengan dia dan juga tidak jauh dengan perdebatan yang sehari-sehari bagaikan makanan antara dia dan aku"

"benarkah? Tapi ketika aku tadi memperhatikan kalian seperti ada hal yang berbeda, ayo ceritakan Ryeowookie sayang!" ucap Hyukjae sambil memeluk lightstick yang dia pegang.

"Apakah kalian tidak percaya pada sahabat sendiri eoh? Yang kubicarakan dengannya tak lebih dari makanan kita sehari-hari, tapi tadi dia bilang aku ini imut dan wajahnya juga berubah dan dalam seketika wajah dinginnya menghangat, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Hyukjae-ah bukankah sudah kubilang kita tidak usah membeli pengahangat untuk Yesung karena pengahangat Yesung itu adalah uri Ryeowookie." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Ryeowook penih dengan arti.

Dalam hatinya Ryeowook berfikir tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bersahabat tentang Yesung sekarang. Baik Sungmin ataupun Hyukjae. Demi apapun juga Ryeowook ingin kedua temannya ini untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Hyuk! Kita pulang sekarang ne." Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan kasur Ryeowook.

"Emph.. memang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menyengir.

"Jam empat sore. Ayo kita pulang nanti Jaejoong Eomma akan marah padaku." Lirih Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Ujar Hyukjae putus asa. Sebenaranya dia tidak ingin pulang karena dia masih betah di rumah Ryeowook lebih tepatnya untuk mengerjai sahabtnya yang kadar kepolosannya kelewatan batas.

'terimakasih tuhan, kau mendengar apa yang kuinginkan' ucap Ryeowook di dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya Wookie, antarkan kami sampai depan gang rumah ne."

"Kajja."

"Aku berharap besok kau bisa memeberikan yang terbaik untuk calon suamimu di masa depan Ryeowook-ah." Ucap Hyukjae sambil bergeling nakal ke arah Ryeowook dan Ryeowook dia hanya menampilkan wajah semerah apel di hadapan kedua sahabatnya yang terkikik geli.

TBC

..

Or

..

END

Hai semua, akhirnya chapter 1 datang jugaaaa ^^.

adakah yang menunggu FF dari Rae?

maafkan juga yang baru update hari ini :D

pendek yah?. hehe maaf yah salahkan Rae yang memang masih sangat amatir dalam tulis menulis. demi menjaga keutuhan FF YeWook yang udah jarang banget. makasih banget yang udah baca dan Review ne, nge-Fav and Follow juga terimakasih dan satu lagi yang udah nyemangatin Rae.

so Rae ngga akan banyak ngomong lagi. Rae tunggu kritik dan saran d67lpoikotak review :).

salam hangat dari Rae :-)


End file.
